Question: Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $9$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $7$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Gabriela plant in the field?
Solution: The number of potatoes that Gabriela planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 7\text{ potatoes per row}$ $9\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 7\text{ potatoes per row} = 63$ potatoes